Alessia Grecking
| hair_color = Dark Brown | m_diseases = Half-Infect (Emotionally dysfunctional/volatile) | alignment = N/A | played_by = Theportalmaster |year_birth = 1995 |month_birth = 12 |day_birth = 24}} The daughter of the leader of the Greenwood Bandits and one of the first to ever be apart of the group. Usually seen as a role model due to being one of the few non-hostile Half Infects. Biography Alessia was born in Dallas to Timothy Grecking and Rosa Grecking, and was named after her mothers Italian background. The family was in a state of poverty living outside the city out in the country-side, in which she was raised with her older brother Jake Grecking. The Grecking family itself was generally wealthy, and originated in Texas. However, after seeing opportunity in Florida in orange farming, most of the family itself moved out into Florida to make a family profit. However, due to Timothy's relationship with Rosa, the family would not approve of Timothy's involvement, leaving him for independence. Because of his lack of decent work, this led to Alessias's up-bringing as a poor one. Both Alessias's parents became increasingly worried as they noticed how quiet she was growing up, speaking little words despite knowing them. Although this turned out to not be an issue in the future, Alessia remained extremely quiet for most of her life. Growing up became increasingly difficult as Alessia started school, the nearest school being inside Dallas itself. With little method of transport, Alessia would be taken to school by her older brother Jake on bicycle. Travel time was long, and she started to grow a new bond for her brother at this point. However, Alessia was not found of inside school due to her heavy country up-bringing, was was seen as odd by her fellow pupils. As students had problems pronouncing her names at time, Alessia started to settle with the name Alyssa, although her close relatives remained calling her by her real name. Eventually by the age of seven, Alessia learned how to ride a bicycle in which she would travel alongside her brother into the city. She gained the grips of steering and also gained a lot of leg strength. As life grew even stronger, Alessia vowed to help improve the quality of life within the family. Aged twelve she gained an interest in home improvement, and began studying resistant materials within the little spare time at home. She fixed and repaired broken electronics and general components around the house, using both savaged material from worn out goods and new resource. Despite her vow, she remained secretive from her parents and felt uncomfortable talking or confessing to anyone but her own brother, although the relationship did improve. Though her efforts heavily improved the life inside the house, money still remained an issue in which Alessia could make little impact upon. With little left to work upon, Alessia began craft for personal interest, which eventually led to the making of her recurved bow. Reaching thirteen, she started taking archery as a personal hobby over her home improvement. Her parents had little approval, which led to her making practice out in wild country. Although the bow was slightly oversized for Alessia at this time, she got by knowing she would grow into size. During this time she was also faced with a lot of social pressure within the school, and was absent-minded of today trends due to her poor state of poverty. She continued her practice, now almost fully neglecting her social life outside of her family. On Alessias's fifteenth birthday, she received her first present from any birthday - a red hoodie. Alessia became very found for the hoodie, despite her families annoyance in attempting to make her wear more diverse clothing. Later that same year, the Grecking family began to start having more interest for the outcasts. Visits from different parts of the family tree were being made frequently, and the sudden spike of interest was generally confusing to Alessia. During the same year, her father earned enough money to move into a good apartment inside of Orlando, also finding work as a school teacher. This was a huge change in life-style for Alessia, as she went from Poverty to a middle-class style of life. While settling into the new life, her father still found himself short and in partially in debt. Despite insisting in the ability to pay the debts, Alessia vowed once more to support the family. She got in contact with Tims father Haytham, who happened to live outside the city. She managed to get a small job from Haytham tending the orange farm and harvesting, which brought an extra income for Alessia. Being able to afford more things, Alessia started becoming increasingly more interested in technology, and for her sixteenth birthday received her first laptop and a motorbike. Timothy had picked up technological skills from his career, in which he supported Alessia in learning her new surroundings. Alessia started learning towards her drivers licence in which she remained dedicated, and passed her tests fairly quickly. This was then followed by obtaining a motorcycle licence, in which she took advantage of her motorcycle to reduce the hefty travel distances between home, work and various other locations. The family managed to afford their first ever holiday, up north in Greenwood. Although accommodation was incredibly expensive due to the hype in which the new tourist destination had received, the family appreciated the natural areas of the forest, neglecting tourist traps and activities. Alessia, despite her new love for technology, still heavily appreciated the country life. Being the first ever real holiday Alessia had, the tourist area became the most memorable to her. In the future, she revisited Greenwood several times alongside both southern England and Tuscany, her mothers place of upbringing. Alessia finally started to speak more, and started to show a bigger interest in her parents, and became less enclosed and secretive from her parents. Although maintaining her private hobby of archery and her job on the orange farm, she started to make use of the internet for social purposes. Online, she met a friend who went by the online name of "SideKasiriv". While she questioned the sanity of her friend, she almost saw her odd ways as humorous, and even managed to confuse her as male before starting to talk on webcam. Alessia started to focus less on her hobby of archery and on conversation with SideKasiriv, who was soon discovered to be called Lynnette Bowman. Generic teenage conversation broke between the two, leading to strange questions and questionable behaviour. As a random question, Alessia was questioned as to where she would go during a zombie apocalypse. She referred to Greenwood quickly, and with any question, forgot quickly about the question. However, Lynnette picked up quickly and remembered most of Alessias's answers in a creepy manner. Nearing the end of the eventful year of 2012, there was a huge amount of hype about the upcoming commercial Genementer. Although she showed a huge amount of interest, her father heavily disapproved of the concept, and informed her that she was strictly prohibited from ever coming to contact with the drug. Not only that, but the family was starting to struggle once again financially, and would never be able to afford the hefty price tag in which the drug demanded. In September, after a day of work on Haytham's farm, the man approached Alessia and revealed his mysterious possession of the not-yet released drug. Alessia tried to remain obedient to her father by refusing usage of the drug, in which Haytham threatened her work, which would cause the family to fall back into poverty. Sneaking back home, Alessia took the Genementer. Noticing an increase of strength, Alessia attempted to remain quiet about her usage of the drug. The drug was released next month in October, and the drug craze began. Her father managed to catch onto her usage of the drug, but being the soft man he is, let her off with merely a warning. Life continued as usual from that point on, with the Genementer movement barley making an impact on the city of Orlando. Financial issues were finally solved and Timothy was promoted to headteacher of another nearby school, and the family could now relax forever. In October on the day of insanity, Alessia was just leaving the farm after hearing news reports of instantaneous changes. Alessia attempted to reach home as soon as possible, trying to avoid the infected. However, she was eventually surrounded, forcing her to strike violence. Murdering once innocent humans, she quickly noticed her huge increase in strength, and a strange lust in violence and pain. Ignoring these signs, Alessia returned home to find only her father and brother waiting for her. Her mother had unknowingly left for a last minute military evacuation, in which both Timothy and Jake were too stubborn to take in hope that Alessia had survived. Being forced into the family vehicle and packing up supplies, the family started a huge road trip, with Timothy headed for the destination which brought the most joy to the family; Greenwood. Personality and Behaviour Alessia has a strong sense of justice and holds her views strongly. She will often act out aggressively when she feels someone has acted in an unjust manner, often without thinking about the situation. Despite this short-tempered way of thinking, Alessia remains calm most of the time and often chirpy whilst in a good mood. Despite being both quiet and insecure, she enjoys a huge amount of attention from more attractive and younger people, and often feels uncomfortable around older people. However, Alessia is very open to her family members and strong friends, usually speaking her mind. Due to the emotional impacts of UKI, Alessia finds it hard to resist and channel her feelings and emotions and finds herself uncontrollably forcing herself to act upon this. After living in poverty for the main majority of her life, she has learned the hard ways of life and often accepts them as hard times come, and finds solutions rather than hoping or complaining. She also enjoys her independence and enjoys handing favours out for close friends. She's loyal, and combined with her incredible strength, makes one of the best people to have around as a friend. Despite her enjoyment of attention, Alessia still finds herself uncomfortable in large group situations and much prefers smaller social encounters. Category:Bandit Category:Characters